


i will die with love in my heart

by neonskys



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ketterdam, M/M, its been awhile so we'll see if its accurate, wee woo death time, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonskys/pseuds/neonskys
Summary: while on the streets of ketterdam, a fight breaks out. jesper goes to break it up and wylan gets a knife held to his throat.( drabble time )
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	i will die with love in my heart

the two males, jesper and wylan, were walking down the streets of ketterdam hand in hand. jesper was wearing his unnecessarily loud clothing while wylan was simply wearing a shirt of jesper's and his regular pants. they were chatting and laughing together, a rare sight since they were usually being dragged around by the one and only, kaz brekker.

while walking, they noticed a fight break between a few people in a nearby alleyway. jespers hand immediately flew to his revolvers and he ran to the alley, with full intentions of breaking it up. wylan screamed the others name and ran after the zemani male, knowing jesper would highly disapprove. soon they were both there, jesper was working on breaking it up when he heard a dark, sinster chuckle behind him.

one of the guys had a hold of wylan, with a knife against the strawberry blondes neck. wylan was absolutely terrified. "walk away, and your pretty boy wont get hurt." the man spoke up. jesper only walked the male, having his guns pointed. "let him go." the taller male spoke clearly. 

after a few minutes of staring, wylan was quickly turned around, now facing the man who was holding him. then he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. and then there was blood. the knife was pulled out and the gang ran off. 

jesper gasped in shock as he dropped his revolvers in order to catch his lover from falling onto the concrete, he was on his knees with wylan on his lap. "sunshine..no no no.." jesper was desperately trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working.

wylan gently reached up to jespers cheek, carressing it in his small hand. "i love you, jes...stay strong for me..you'll always be in my heart.."

then his eyes closed.

finally, there was no more pulse.

but he still had all the love he felt for jesper in his heart.


End file.
